Mistakes
by Brittney.Blackout
Summary: Dillon thinks back and wonders if he didn't make a few mistakes in his life then if his Georgie would still be here. One-Shot


I have been in love with General Hospital since sixth grade, i'm in eleventh now. Georgie and Dillon were always my favorite couple tied with Courtney and Jason. I was really upset that they killed Georgie, should have took Maxie.

Anyways, I do not own these characters, or anything realting to them, etc.etc.

Review and Stuff :

Dillon thinks back and wonders if he didn't make a few mistakes in his life then if his Georgie would still be here.

Dillon sat in the middle of his old room at the Quartermaine Mansion. The room was different, not because the fact that he took everything left in that room and threw them across the room, but because it had no life in it. The pictures of him and her, his movie posters, his dresser, his belongs were gone. The pictures packed in boxes and were hidden in the closet, stayed there collecting dust; until now. Until it was to late. He sat with the pictures scattered around him. Her smiling face somewhat mocking him. He slammed his fist into the wall, as a few tears escaped his eyes.

His head was swimming with so many things, he could hardly think straight; he wanted to just scream and bring her back. But he couldn't do that, and he couldn't even protect her because he left her; in this mob ridden town all by herself. With no one that loved her like he did, no does.

If his selfish life, and his selfish mistakes were never made, she could still be here. They could still be married, or at least be together.She wouldn't be buried six feet under ground, and he wouldn't be reliving the memories they shared. As Dillon inhaled he could have sworn he smelt her perfume and a second later he swore he heard her laugh. Dillon shook his head and picked up a picture of Georgie and himself laughing. Dillon wished life was a movie, so he could just rewind everything and go back to when they were together.

Sage, the first mistake in the long fought out battle, that was the relationship of Georgie and Dilly. Dillon still to this day couldn't believe that he fell into the trap of Sage, and slept with her. Not only losing Georgia's trust but losing her as well.

Dillon sighed and blew dust off a picture, and his heart was caught in his throat. Georgie and Dillon both looking exhausted, Georgie's make-up had tear streaks as she clutched to Dillon for dear life; Dillon was practically in shock as he placed his lips on top of Georgie's head. Dillon couldn't remember who snapped the picture, but it was when Georgie and Dillon had escaped from the PC Hotel. That fire was a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing, because the fire brought Georgie back into his arms; he nearly lost her that night to.

Dillon coughed, trying to hide the tears nearly choking him to death as he set the picture aside. He squeezed the bridge of his nose and looked up at the ceiling. He couldn't look at another picture this second. He wasn't sure why he was doing this; practically torturing himself. He was falling in love with Georgie all over again.

Dillon didn't need pictures for memories to run back inside his head. When he nearly lost Georgie, when he compared his situation to Titanic; where he admitted that having Georgie, made him feel like the King of the world. Dillon knew that even though it was to late, he wish he could admit that he still has feelings for her. He knew that he would move on in his life. Find a new love, get married, have kids, be a big time director; but when it was his time he would be with Georgie once again.

Dillon ran his tongue over his lips as a nervous habit as he reached for the next picture. He wasn't sure if he was ready yet, and once he looked at it, he was sure he wasn't. Fresh tears formed in his eyes, and he ran his tongue over his lips once more. Their wedding picture. Dillon set it down and cried in his hands. Dillon wished now that he had died after that; because he wouldn't be in pain longing for his Georgie. He knew that she would have been in pain, but she would have been with him in a little less than two years.

Dillon looked around his room, maybe for a knife. He contemplated getting up and looking through the Quartermaine medicine cabinet, surely there was something potent there. Maybe, he could jump off a bridge, locking himself in a garage, with a running car, or maybe he could hang himself in the boat house. He could be with Georges then, they could be together. But Dillon shook his head, Georgie wouldn't want him to do that; she'd probably be pissed if he did. Dillon sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned against his bedroom wall.

Lulu was there, with him when he found out Georgie was gone. Floods of emotions swam through his body and his mind couldn't grasp it. He went into complete denial; until Mike grabbed him bringing him back down to reality. That trip to Canada would never come. Dillon didn't let his tongue or his hand slip, because he really wanted to scream at Lulu and grab her by her shirt and ask "WHY?!" Not why Georgie was dead, but why did she have to seduce him, lie to him, manipulate him. But Dillon couldn't do that, because it was more his fault this hers. He didn't trust Georgie with Diego and he just... he didn't know what was going on his mind, but he sure knew it was wrong.

Even though the divorce was somewhat of a mutual decision it still hurt none the less. When they got back together it wasn't the same, it was good; but not the same. To many bridges had been burned and it was time for them to move on. So what does Dillon do, but move across the country. Dillon knew that was his biggest mistake, he should have stayed even though nothing was left for him in Port Charles. He could have stayed, and just been her friend;maybe even rekindling things later. But he left her alone, in this world and let her die.

Dillon knew that life isn't movie and he can't go back and rewind his mistakes. But he sure as hell can wish that he could. Dillon knew he had somewhere to be, so he boxed up all the pictures, and put them in his bag and walked right out of the Quartermaine mansion.

Dillon life was shattered, he himself was in shambles. He had been at this cemetery just hours before, but he needed to be here again. Looking at her grave, he saw Jones and pain shot through his body, that should be Quartermaine and she shouldn't even be here. He needed to be able to say goodbye for now. Dillon sat next to Georgie's grave, and let a few salty tears hit the soil. He sat there in silence for a while, until he knew he had to go; before he left he looked up at the sky and said.

"Georgie, I hope you hold my heart tight, because it would sure hurt if it fell from heaven."


End file.
